Of Mothers and Daughters
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Delilah, Ziva, Breena and their daughters and Abby help with Special Olympics. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Of Mothers and Daughters

 _Ziva_ , _Tali_ , _Rivka & Beth; Delilah & Katie; Breena & Victoria and Abby help with Special Olympics_

 _Tali 18, Tori 17, Katie 14, Rivka/Beth 12_

"So, who can I count in?" Delilah looked around the room at her family. She had just explained to them what volunteer activities they could do at the annual Special Olympics, sponsored by DoD, NCIS, and FBI.

Abby raised her hand, "Me! Me! I'll help with the deaf participants. Let the organizers know that I sign fluently."

Ziva reminded the group that she also signed. She would help wherever she was needed. Tali, Rivka, and Beth nodded their assent, with the two younger girls offering to help with any gymnastics. Tali didn't have a preference, but it wouldn't bother her any if she worked with the track events.

Breena and Tori offered to help with the water stations. Katie had told her Mom she would help with anything she could.

"Great, I'll get this list to the volunteer coordinator," Delilah was glad her family had stepped up to help. "There will be a mandatory training in two weeks for all volunteers, after which, you will get your assignments and meet your coworkers."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Mo-om," dragging out the word, "you need to tell them that **you** are the volunteer coordinator."

Two weeks later, the eight volunteers from the Gibbs extended family arrived at the sports complex first. Delilah was already inside getting the training materials and presentations ready. One of the other coordinators had the family sign in and then directed them to a table with packets with training information for each person. "Look for the packet with your name. After you get your packet, put on your name badge and go down the hallway to the right to the free breakfast."

Abby was the first to the food line, quickly followed by the others. She was disappointed when there was no Caf-POW! in the beverage choices. Each of the family members filled their breakfast plates from the choices of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuit and sausage gravy, and oatmeal. Each of the girls chose orange juice to drink and Ziva had a cup of tea.

As the group was sitting down at a table to eat, Delilah came over to the table and made Abby's day by handing her a Caf-POW! Abby hugged Delilah and thanked her.

After the breakfast, the group went to the training area. Delilah and the other event organizers went over the rules and the guidelines for the Special Olympics participants and volunteers. To work directly with the athletes, a volunteer had to be at least sixteen. Younger volunteers could help with water stations, as runners with score sheets, and setting up events. To be in charge of an event, the volunteer had to be First Aid and CPR certified, which Abby, Ziva and Tali were. Tali was put in charge of the relay race, and other track events. Ziva was put in charge of the swimming events since she had Lifeguard certification. Abby was put in charge of the bowling events. Rivka and Beth would be helping Breena and Tori with the water stations at the various events. Katie would be a runner for her mother and help coordinate communication among the volunteers.

After the general training session, the group had lunch of taco salad and beverages. After lunch they broke into groups by assignments and had training specific to their volunteer jobs as well as met the others with whom they would be working. Ziva met the three college students who would be helping her with the swimming events. Abby had two high school seniors as helpers with the bowling events. Tali had two adults and a high school student who had to complete community service hours as her helpers with the track events.

At the end of the afternoon training, each volunteer received a t-shirt and a cap, and the team leaders also had whistles and clipboards. Everything was color-coded by event. Swimming was blue, track was purple, bowling was black and the general volunteers, such as water stations, had neon orange.

The actual event was held the following Saturday. The volunteers arrived at the sports complex where the Special Olympics were being held at 0700. The athletes and their coaches arrived at 0800 and the events started at 0830 and ran until 1800, with a pizza lunch break for all from 1230 to 1330. The awards ceremony, banquet, and closing finished up around 2000, and the volunteers finally left for home around 2030. It had been a long day, but all of the Gibbs extended family were very glad that they had participated. Seeing the smiles of the athletes and watching them give it their best was a reward in itself.

A local television station had also learned that nine members of the same family were volunteering and had interviewed Ziva, Tali, Delilah, Breena, Abby, Tori, Katie, Rivka and Beth in a clip that was featured on the news that night and the next day.


End file.
